fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Jerks
Cutscene 1 (At the spa in Hermit Crab Village) SpongeBob: Come on Zim the water is fine Zim: No! I'm not geting in hot water Patrick: It's just a hot spring it will make you feal good Zim: I'm going to the steam room so I won't burn Danny: The water isn't THAT hot Zim: That's not what I mean! Gaz:I can hear you guys now shut up Squidward: What she said. Sponge bob: Tell me why did Gaz came with us again? Zim: Dib didn't want to go and Gaz wanted to go so I let her come Spongebob, Patrick and Danny: oh yeah Old Hermit crab: Get dress there's trouble in the village Zim, Patrick, Gaz, Danny now fully dressed come out from the spa to see Timmy,Cosmo,Wanda fighting the monkeys in the village while Jimmy holds Poof Spongebob: Let help them. Zim, Patrick, Gaz, Danny: Right Squidward: ahh!,help me i been kidnapp by monkeys oh and help ahh. Spongebob: dont worry squidward, i will save you. Danny: motion,look out spongebob. Spongebob:ahh! more monkeys picachu: picaaachu! monkeys:ahhhhhhhhh, danny:what was that,or something,and someone,was saveing us oh and look their someone in the tree after him . The mystery person: gaps The mystery people:run!,right sponge bob:lets get them, danny,patrick,jimmy,tak:right. danny: take this i got ghost powers oh forget it and take this ahhhhhhh (danny tossing it in to the air) it is going and it is its gone. the mystery figure:ahhhhh,owwwwwwwwww! the mystery figure:ash!,are you ok yes i am ok im just hurt,Come on lets get out of here, (the 2 mystery person drops his hat and his bandana)the mystery persons: oh no i drop my hat and my bandana we got to go back.the mystery person: will go after your hat and bandana later. ut what is that it is a doorway the mystery person:everyone get away from the portal or it will suck you in. the mystery people: ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh. (and the portal gone) danny:no the mystery poeple they`er gone they`re all gone,tak:wil go after them later,and lets get back to samanta sam:look you guys i got something for you its their hat with a logo and bandana,will go after them later,and lets gets back to the village. spongebob:what happen here,some monkeys destroyed the village when we go after the mystery people and got there hat with their logo and bandana. danny: listen do you here that, they're something comeing.tak:it is more and all and,the an army of monkeys,qwick hide in the bushes,get in,get in,get in,oof timmy and the wanda and cosmo boy im glad to see you. wanda:no time to talk to each other,now lets get out of here. (to be contitinud) Custsene 2 SpongeBob:Are you Okay Timmy Timmy:I'm Okay SpongeBob ﻿ Sandy,Mr.Krabs,Larry The Lobster,Samanta,and Tak come a portal Sandy:we came to help Spongebob: to the mawgu Lair ﻿tak: ok what is going on here all of us were leaveing Our worlds and swiming in the pool until the village was under attack by monkeys and the attack was from unknown people they drop their hat with their logo bandana,on it,and their leder ape has unite with our villains from other worlds and plan for world domination.the wise old crab:you would stop them all and the new villan,and find the mystery people and unite with them,and save all your friends from villans from other worlds.spongebob:but how. The wise old crab: you will know,sponge one, you will know. Spongebob:so what your saying is we got a something from the mystery people it is a hat with a logo and bandana,and a new evil badguy on our hands. Danny: i got goodnews and badnews the village is takeover by monkeys and the mystery people no where to be seen,and i do not know who hat and the bandana its is,goodnews the people evacuate the village and the people went in to the mawgu lair and their safe and our old friends are back and joining the fight sandy: hi kittykatwell and dudlypuppy,hi otis and bessie, hi fanboy and chumchum, and hi penguins, and hi dani. all: what is going on fan: so let get this the attack was from someone and they have people and they drop someone hat with a logo and bandana, and is new villain and a army to unite with villains from other worlds,to takeover no mater what we have to stop this, from happing. Danny: you guys i think vald is up to something he sent army to kidnapping people and nicktoons fron amity park and downtown and take them to skulier's island,and vlad mansion,and the ghost zone. spongebob:ok will split you up in to 4 grops, ok timmy ,and otis and bessie,and sam mansion, you will get the people and nicktoons out of here spongebob that is me,and the penguins,and danny,and then sandy.we will create a distration to move vlads army away from the towns and kittykatwell and dudlypuppy,fanboy and chumchum, Zim, and Gaz you will get the new nicktoons out of vlad mansion,and all us would find the mystery people in dannysworld are in outthere somewhere,and we would help with the mystery people to get them out of here, and fight vald. and i found a communcation and it is full of staitcs and they're here,and they,re r the mystery people: what has happen,where are we what kind of world this is were not in our world,no more,then what kind of world,this is some kind of world their are no pokemon and vampiers and ships. All: what kind of world is this. Vald minion:what was that. the mystery people:Hide! (and the mystery people creates holes,and went under and hide) vald minion:who they're where are you i know where you are, misty: ahh,ahh,ahh. the mystery person 3:quick shut her mouth or someone will find us. misty:ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh. (the mystery people shuting her mouth) the mystery person:ahh,ahh,ahh,ahh, ahhhhhhhhhhh! vald minion: so they're in the city,im comeing for you people and our master is comeing for you to People and danny and dani. max: whewwwww,he wont be looking for all us,and come on you guys lets get going to the city lets tell someone what kind of world,is this. ash ketchum:hello,hello,is any one here,do you think that diffent minion was geting the people for somereson. may: Hey you guys i found a building and i think it got some help and they,re someone,and their breaking in to that building and stole some stuff from that building. cilen and brock: let us take, a look at the building. ash ketchum,dawn,misty,may,iris: hey stop pushing you two,no you stop pushing,ahh,ahh, ahh, ahh,ahhhhh! ashketchum,iris,clian,max,may,brock,misty,erica,sarah,benny,ethan,benny grandmother,johnny test,susan and mary test,Rory,dukey,captain rex,anakin skywalker,asoka tano